


Жертвоприношение

by Serenielle



Category: Sacred 2: Fallen Angel
Genre: Blood and Violence, Character Death, Drama, Eat Flesh, F/M, PWP, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 04:27:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18439022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenielle/pseuds/Serenielle
Summary: В ночь зимнего солнцестояния кровавые дриады совершают свои жертвоприношения.





	Жертвоприношение

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на WTF Kombat 2019 для команды WTF Sacred II 2019.

Ночь мягко опускается на землю, распахивая крылья над лесами Дир-Лейна. Небо сегодня необыкновенно чистое, три полные луны бросают бледные блики на холодные камни пирамиды и отражаются в глазах девушки, стоящей в тени у входа.

Мехо-Сун сжимает в руке кинжал. Все её тело вибрирует от нетерпения, от сгущающейся энергии вокруг. Прекрасная ночь в день зимнего солнцестояния — яркое тройное полнолуние и безоблачное небо, и прохладный воздух тих и неподвижен, ни один листочек не шевелится под дыханием ветра. Самая подходящая ночь для жертвоприношения во имя богини Вездесущей Тьмы.

В ночной тишине слышится лишь потрескивание факелов, разожжённых по периметру площадки для принесения жертв. Мехо-Сун жадно наблюдает за последними приготовлениями. В эту ночь кровавые дриады, к которым принадлежит и сама Мехо-Сун, и её племя, чествуют богиню Кер и приносят ей жертвы. Сегодня жрицы насыщаются магией и жизненной силой своих жертв, чтобы потом верно служить богине Вездесущей Тьмы.

В этот раз они принесут в жертву человека — редкая добыча в последние годы. Соплеменники Мехо-Сун привязывают его к алтарю, а человек, всё ещё одурманенный зельем, только бессмысленно смотрит в небо. Как будто он не осознаёт, где находится.

Мехо-Сун алчно улыбается. Ничего, совсем скоро действие зелья спадёт, и человек осознает, какая судьба ему уготована. Он ничего не сможет поделать, хоть он и маг. Он светлый маг, и в эту ночь Тьмы никто не услышит его зов.

Нетерпение достигает апогея, внутри всё дрожит от предвкушения. Мехо-Сун сжимает вторую руку, впиваясь ногтями в ладонь. Она слегка возбуждена ещё с вечера, представляя ритуал. А сейчас, когда маг уже на алтаре, когда его магия кружит и вихрится вокруг него, искушая и маня, её возбуждение достигает пика. Мехо-Сун сжимает бёдра, чувствуя влажность внутри себя.

Наконец пленник привязан. Кровавые дриады скрываются во тьме, которая окружает площадку. Один за одним гаснут факелы, накрываемые колпаками. И вот алтарь с привязанным к нему пленником освещает лишь свет трёх лун.

Всё готово.

В ночной тишине, разбавляемой лишь хриплым дыханием пленного, раздается тихий барабанный перестук. Он усиливается, становится всё громче и громче, всё более отчетливым и ритмичным, и Мехо-Сун делает шаг вперед. Она движется в том самом древнем ритме барабанов, медленно танцует, позволяя лунам осветить её полностью. Пленник пришел в себя, и его расширенные глаза неотрывно следят за ней. Мехо-Сун мысленно усмехается. Благодаря вытяжке из дурманной орхидеи пленник сейчас думает только об одном. Быстрый взгляд на его пах подтверждает её догадки.

Она убыстряет ритм вслед за барабанами, её тонкая фигурка изгибается в свете лун. Дыхание пленного тяжелеет, однако Мехо-Сун не обращает на него внимания, будучи поглощённой своим танцем в честь Тьмы.

Она скользит в прохладном воздухе будто рыбка в воде. Огонь в крови горит всё сильнее. Мехо-Сун одним прыжком оказывается на алтаре, где распростёрт пленник. Она наклоняется над ним, проводит руками от его бёдер до плеч, прижимается своим обнажённым телом. Человек тянется ей навстречу, но она отстраняется. Медленно и неспешно она скользит бёдрами по его бёдрам, ощущая его готовность, и слегка облизывается. Возбуждение опаляет её.

Выгнувшись, Мехо-Сун принимает его внутрь себя. Пленник дёргается и выпускает воздух сквозь сжатые зубы. Он такой твёрдый, что похож на копьё, пронзающее её насквозь.

Как жаль, мельком думает Мехо-Сун, что его придётся принести в жертву. От такого мужчины она бы не отказалась.

Барабаны вновь убыстряют ритм, и она двигается в такт ему. Пожар в её крови уже не потушить ничем, её бёдра лихорадочно дергаются, стремясь выпить человека до дна. Мехо-Сун запрокидывает голову, в экстазе распахивает глаза, глядя на бледные круги лун в ночном небе.

Пора.

Нож в её руке взлетает высоко вверх, и пленник только сейчас понимает, какая участь ему уготована в этом ритуале. Его крик медленно глохнет в горле, когда нож пронзает его грудь. Магия искрит вокруг, вырываясь из тела, и Мехо-Сун впитывает её всей своей обнажённой кожей. Действовать нужно быстро, чтобы впитать не только жизненную силу мага с его семенем, но и его магию — вместе с сердцем.

Но Мехо-Сун провела уже пять ритуалов, и знает, как нужно действовать. Её нож из кровавого камня остёр и легко вскрывает грудную клетку. Мехо-Сун в нетерпении взрезает мышцы и кости, поднимает на ладони ещё бьющееся сердце. Оно дымится в прохладе зимней ночи, и яркая алая кровь струится по её руке.

Мехо-Сун жадно кусает его, глядя в гаснущие глаза человека, пока её чрево омывает его семя.

Она чувствует, как наполняет её темная магия, точно драгоценное вино — пустой сосуд. Её трясёт от экстаза, она вся выпачкана в крови, и её безумный взгляд обращен в небо.

Наконец всё заканчивается. Мехо-Сун грациозно спрыгивает с алтаря. Её лицо и руки алые, а по бёдрам стекает семя человека, смешиваясь с кровью. Но её глаза ярко светятся в темноте, и тело наполнено энергией. Она бросает последний взгляд на растерзанную жертву на алтаре и уходит вглубь пирамиды.

Настало время молитв и благословений богини Вездесущей Тьмы.


End file.
